


抱不起來

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Summary: Merry Christmas
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, 中島裕翔/山田涼介, 山田涼介/ 中島裕翔
Series: XX時突發狀況 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Kudos: 2





	抱不起來

風塵僕僕從片場趕回東京為明晚聖誕夜的演出排練，在結束所有會和團員見面的行程後，他們若無其事般相約在山田家會合。  
瞥見他們互相打著暗號交換眼神的有岡給了他們一個白眼，在口罩下大聲嚷著快走快走、不然等下去便利店就買不到安全套了，旁邊的知念和伊野尾毫不偶像地哈哈大笑起來。反正都被發現了，山田光明正大牽起拼命想要反駁澄清只是去吃飯的中島，在經過時單手迅速攻擊有岡的肚子，讓對方如少女般驚叫起來，順利進行小學生式報復。  
無視後頭有岡怒氣沖天地用大嗓門說聖誕快樂的聲音，進入升降機後，山田抬頭反問被團員反應逗樂的中島。

都幾歲了，誰會相信你去我家只是吃聖誕大餐。  
為什麼不？我就是想吃聖誕大餐啊……  
啊？  
呃、主廚大人，我想要我的聖誕大餐裡也包括やま，可以嗎？

中島都這樣甜笑著討好他了，山田再也無法繃著臉。礙於彼此都還戴著口罩，他就只是笑著伸手揉了揉離開室內就變得冰凍的耳廓，取代捏戀人臉蛋的慣常動作。邊談笑邊坐上車，副駕駛座上的中島便已開始期待著回家後等待他們的聖誕大餐。  
所謂的大餐其實不過是山田的手做料理，中島已經逕自買好食材置放在山田家冰箱，等待著拍攝暫告段落的戀人今天回到東京就能夠為他大顯身手。  
山田打開熟悉家門，甫開燈就看見從玄關鞋櫃直到客廳都佈滿了紅紅綠綠的聖誕裝飾。驚喜地回頭，只見戀人笑得眉眼彎成愉悅的弧度，聯想到這全是對方的傑作，已站到玄關階級上的山田輕扯過中島外套的衣領，隔著口罩落下今天的第一個吻。  
中島的指尖拉下彼此的口罩，送上真正的第一個吻。  
對於山田來說，煮食不算是難事，難的是中島一直在廚房裡轉來轉去。一時從他背後伸手抓起湯匙說要試味，一時套上他甚少用到的圍裙說下次交換位置，山田被他擾亂得都不知道該看著手邊的食材，還是該轉頭馬上把他的搗蛋鬼就地解決——他不介意先在廚房拆一份聖誕禮物。  
拿著刀揚起詭異笑容，果然就把調皮搗蛋鬼嚇得逃到客廳去。  
聖誕大餐交換禮物這些繁文縟節其實並不重要，但和戀人逐一完成總有種過節日的滿足感，彷彿又一起到達一個中途站、稍作休息後就能繼續並肩走下去。  
本來想著明天有演出，今晚還是作罷不要折騰，但坐在沙發上一直往他身邊挨近來的中島就是不放棄，鼻息在頸項間噴灑，細薄嘴唇貼在衣領遮蓋不了的肩頸間廝磨，故意挑起山田本來成功以理智壓制住的慾望。陪他一起洗碗過後有些涼意的指尖探到他的褲襠間，隔著內褲棉料觸碰他，逐漸推高的慾念與冰涼指腹讓他忍不住呼出舒適喟歎。  
戀人跪在地上在他兩腿間閉上眼為他吞吐，他伸手輕撫中島緋紅臉頰，抹去濃密睫毛上的濕潤，指腹停在燙熱左頰上的黑痣。感覺到他的撫摸停留，中島似是撒嬌的小貓，在他手背後疊上手心，讓臉緊貼在他溫熱的手裡蹭了蹭，看著他的視線既純潔又冶豔。  
山田突然覺得這種美好幸福太不真實了。  
他想要將他抱在懷裡，好好確認這是自己所擁有的戀人。  
輕輕推開似乎打算幫他吸出來的中島，山田乾脆脫去礙事的內褲，拉過戀人手臂環到自己頸後，將長腿並攏以手臂托起，想要把對方整個人橫抱起來放到自己大腿上。可是⋯⋯啊咧？  
將身體努力縮在山田兩手上的中島發覺自己聞風不動，便噗哧一聲笑了出來。從戀人那雙結實粗壯手臂跳下來，他輕笑著說肯定是自己變重了、而且やま姿勢不正確才抱不起來，邊躺到沙發上，再向山田張開懷抱，讓捂著臉的戀人可以再試一次。

嘖、都自己躺下了，我就不必抱來抱去了、  
欸？やま、啊、不要、咬脖子、

其實根本不需要他抱。  
從後環住坐在他大腿上的中島的腰肢，他在白晢後背種下點點愛痕，同時頂動胯間，深陷在戀人甬穴裡的炙熱再次熨開纏綿軟肉，頭部故意頂往深處的凸起點猛然刷過又再退出。戀人掐緊他扣在腰上的手臂，嘴邊說話被搖動得含糊，聽不清楚是在叫他的名字還是說不要，身體倒是誠實乖巧配合他的動作聳動臀部，於是他能夠插得更深入，幾乎整根都要埋進去。  
褪去完成任務的安全套，山田打好結後打算起身到垃圾桶丟棄，卻感覺到自己被扯住。回頭一看，尾指被另一修長手指圈住，挑起眉看半倚半躺在沙發上喘息的中島，微紅眼眶裡的濕潤彷彿他要丟棄的是對方，而不是手中的安全套。  
細長指尖在手心畫著一個又一個圓圈，像是在暫停與繼續兩個按鈕上徘徊不定卻又催促他趕快選擇。  
垃圾暫時置棄地上等稍後處理，他再次伸手尋找方形盒子，拿出新包裝，交給一秒也不願意等候的戀人。  
幸好還有存貨。

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Merry Christmas  
>   
> 


End file.
